


Invisible

by justgotowisharder



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry is invisible, Invisibility, M/M, Protective Harry, Riding, Romance, Sub Louis, i dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justgotowisharder/pseuds/justgotowisharder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson was sure about something: it didn't matter where he was, something, or maybe someone was always protecting him.</p><p>He was completely sure about this. His mother told him that maybe he had a very hard worker angel, or maybe he was just a lucky boy.</p><p>What made Louis feel always protected?</p><p>Harry.</p><p>But Louis couldn't see him. Because Harry was invisible.</p><p>(or Harry is Louis's invisible protector and he falls in love with him)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know... I have a tendency to write weird stuff about harry, apparently. I got this idea on my mind for a while, I really wanted to write it. My love for this fic is huge, endless, even if it sucks.
> 
> Sorry for my huge mistakes, it hasn't been proofread. Enjoy! xx  
> 
> 
>   
>  [[ Read this fic in Russian here ] ](http://ficbook.net/readfic/1522103)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you [Annawrites](http://archiveofourown.org/users/annawrites/pseuds/annawrites) for checking this one! x

Louis Tomlinson was sure about something: it didn't matter where he was; something ( _or maybe someon_ e) was always protecting him.

He was totally sure about that. His mother told him that maybe he had a very hardworking guardian angel, or maybe he was just a lucky boy.

What made Louis feel always protected? Harry.

But Louis couldn't see him _because Harry was invisible._

  
*

  
  
Harry Styles was sent to earth in order to protect the blue eyed boy from the bad, the sad, and the ugly.  
  
There was a legend (or maybe it was just an old story) about certain invisible guardians and protected people. They were sent to earth hidden behind his invisibility to protect vulnerable people from the bad of the world.

No, they weren't angels, they weren't children of God.  
  
They were just invisible people. Like Harry, for example.

  
*

  
Harry had a strict protocol to follow, of course. He could never let Louis be aware of his presence because invisible protectors should be a silent, quiet _secret_. He couldn't even let Louis know he was being protected.

Harry was okay with it because,  _really_ , no human being in the world was prepared to discover that invisible people were walking around. People would have freaked out and that wasn't their goal. They wanted to create and fight for _peace_ , not madness.

In addition, in order to achieve their mission, they needed to be invisible.

Invisibility was a weapon they had to protect their human.

Yet something about Harry was sensed by Louis, even when he did his best to be really invisible.

The twenty one years old boy felt weird sometimes. It was a weird kind of _weird_ , the weird you feel when someone is following you, but when you look around, there's no one behind. Louis didn't really know how to explain it, but he was sure about his feeling.

From then on, Harry started to believe that maybe he wasn't meant to be invisible. If not, why could Louis sense him? _Yes,_  he wasn’t meant to be invisible.

That was the reason why he began to do it. He started getting inside Louis' life.

  
*

  
  
Harry's scent was the first thing Louis noticed.  
  
He thought it was his mom's; but when he moved out to his own flat and the smell of flowers, vanilla and cake was still around, he knew it wasn't his mom’s. Not even his cologne, because Louis wasn't the type of guy who liked to use cologne. Not at all.  
  
As soon as Louis went to bed, he always breathed in the smell of his pillow. And there it was:  _that smell._  
  
Louis always wondered where the hell it came from; but afterward he came to the conclusion that maybe it was his own smell. And it was nice; he liked it, so everything was okay.  
  
Then Louis became aware of Harry's voice.

Unconsciously, of course. Previously falling asleep, Louis always heard that manly and deep voice slowly humming in his ear.

At first, he thought he was crazy as shit, but the voice was so angelic, so perfect... It couldn't come from madness.  
  
So Louis was okay with it, because maybe the voice came from his dreams and _w_ _hat’s wrong with dreams?, honestly._  Maybe he was actually dreaming every time he listened to that voice. 

Wherever it came from, he became much attached to the voice. It was his night lullaby, his way of knowing that, even in the worst of days, all things would eventually go well.  
  
It was nice, so everything was okay.  
  
Eventually, the need to hug Louis started to grow inside Harry’s chest. Nobody could deny the fact that every time that Louis was down, or alone, or sleepy or just quiet, Harry knew it would have been the perfect time for a cuddle. The boy was so exposed, so needed to be in someone else’s arms… Harry’s arms, to be precise.  
  
But people couldn't cuddle with someone invisible. Louis might be terrified about being touched by someone he couldn’t see, so Harry just remained close to him. And everything was okay.  
  
Louis sang in the shower and Harry thought it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard; peaceful, lovely, passionate... Just full of emotions.  
  
Really, Harry was pretty lucky to be invisible sometimes because Louis would never sing in front of other people, but as he couldn’t see Harry, he sang for him in some way. And everything was okay.  
  
Harry protected Louis from the people who called him faggot when he came out, from the guys who tried to rob him that night at the gas station, from the guy who cheated on him, from the girl who was pretty crazy and tried to burn Louis's essay.  
  
And from silly things, like getting stung by hot water, falling on the ground, forgetting his keys...  
  
That was Harry's job in the end.

 

*

  
  
The hardest part for Harry began the day he found Louis spread out on the bed, completely naked after taking a shower, and fingering himself.

Harry was invisible and he had to be fucking cautious not to make a sound; but Louis touching himself was just... _Perfect_. How could he remain quiet? How?

Harry tried to take away his gaze as fast as he could, but right then Louis made a soft moan and the younger boy just…froze up on his place. He swallowed hard, heat rising up his body like fire burning up inside of him. He closed his eyes and breathed deep enough to handle his emotions and the fiery desire.

But his emotions and desire weren’t easy to handle.

Right when his eyes were closed, the picture of his perfect Louis fingering himself came to his mind and  _fuck, fuck, fuck_. A low moan scape from Harry's mouth; as a reaction, Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and made a choked sob of pleasure.

Louis’s face looked angelic: panting and moaning with the pleasure he was giving to himself. He was biting his swollen lower lip, trying to muffle the sounds, and his pretty cheeks were pretty reddish.

Harry went up to the edge of the bed and felt his crotch tighten at the sight of Louis. He tried his best to breathe normally, but he was getting so hard and Louis was so perfect and _he needed to touch him_.

But he couldn't.

Every single inch of Louis’s body was covered with sweat drops, his hair wet and messy. Harry's eyes ran up his tanned chest, his words inked on his soft skin, his belly, his perfect tights, his everything. Harry was completely still, his eyes glued on Louis because he couldn't take his eyes away even when maybe Louis wouldn't have wanted to be watched.

Harry was invisible and human as well. He had feelings, he had needs. He desired Louis, his need to seek his touch was starting to become strong. _Too strong_.

  
*

 

Things got worse after that. Harry started sneaking into bed at night when Louis was asleep, sometimes wrapping him up in his arms and sometimes just remaining curled up beside him.  
  
Louis was sleepy and he never wondered why he was being hugged, because he thought everything was a dream.  
  
_Everything._  
  
He dreamed with this guy... yes, he dreamed about him a lot. Sure, he couldn't see his face, or body, or something. It was like a big black hole; but Louis was sure he dreamed about him a lot. 

He dreamed about cuddling with him, about being snuggled against his chest. The weirdest part of all was that all those feelings felt so real and so nice... The touch of his hands on Louis’ skin, the touch of his lips against his forehead…  
  
He even dreamed about the mysterious guy giving him a hand job. The best fucking hand job someone had given to him ever. Louis was pretty convinced it was all a dream, of course. _It must be a dream._  
  
Harry knew Louis was persuaded that he was part of a dream and anything more. That was a big positive point, because he could keep touching and hugging Louis, kissing his body, being lovely and sweet without caring about Louis' mental health.

Louis deserved all the best things in life, and Harry was willing to give him all the best, and even more.

  
*

  
  
Finally, one day Harry understood that he was actually in love with Louis. He was falling hard for the boy and it was too late to change his feelings towards him. They couldn't be changed, not now, not ever. 

He found every single piece of Louis perfect, amazing. He was all beautiful, with his bum, and his tummy, and his tiny body, and his pretty eyes...Was that even allowed?

Could invisible protectors fall in love? Harry wasn't really sure about it; nobody has ever said a word about romantic stuff when it came to this whole protecting mission.

But,  _come on,_  whoever had the luck to be near Louis would have fallen in love with him, because Louis had that kind of light that captivates romantic hearts. Plus, above all, Louis’ soul was a treasure, because he was a perfect human being. And Harry knew every single thing about him, and every day he fell for him a little more.  
  
And just like that,  _everything stopped being okay._

 

*

 

The universe seemed to enjoy tricking Harry. Yes, it sure was. The world was against him because... if not, why on earth did he have the misfortune to find Louis naked again, with his body so open and exposed to him? 

Harry might have been invisible but he was human, and no human in the world could resist getting hard at the view of perfect fucking Louis Tomlinson touching himself.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. 

_So he made a move._

He sat down on the couch and slowly stared getting closer to Louis. The couch moved when he sat down but Louis didn't notice. When he was just inches away from him, Harry carefully placed a hand on Louis' chest.

Louis jumped at the touch and looked around. His eyes dropped dead and he turned suddenly pale. His eyes ran by the room but no one was there, at least no one visible. He half closed his eyes and bit his lower lip. Scared of what had happened, he sat up on the couch and snuggled into the corner, wrapping his legs with his arms.

Harry smiled because scared Louis was freaking cute, leaving aside the whole odd situation. Harry had dropped his hand when Louis sat up. He waited a minute until he touched the boy’s chest again, feeling the beating of his heart getting faster and faster.

Louis shivered at the touch. He looked down to his chest and then up to whoever or whatever it was in front of him, seeing nothing.

Then, Harry got closer and whispered in Louis' ear,  "You can't see me, but I can see you. I want to touch you, Louis."

Harry noticed that Louis was getting hard with his words. Yes, of course, because Harry's voice was so hoarse and low and just _sexual_. 

Harry got closer to Louis and softly pressed kiss to Louis' neck. The older boy’s body shook a bit, he closed his eyes and a tiny moan came out of his lips. Harry kissed him again there, this time a little bit harder, and Louis tried to move back. He was scared; of course Harry scared the shit out of him.

"Who— You— Who?" Louis stuttered and then went silent. He was snuggled as much as he could on the corner, fear written all over his pretty features. 

Harry stared at him, wondering how someone could look so breathtakingly beautiful. Really, it was so delightful to see Louis like this; scared, vulnerable, making Harry want to hug him and kiss him, protect him from everything and everyone.

That was his job in the end; he was really meant to protect Louis. Maybe he was the best protector Louis could have ever had.

Harry respected Louis so he gave him time, only caressing his skin, softly and tenderly. He waited for Louis to get the idea that he wasn’t alone, that someone else was there with him. The older boy slowly started to regain his normal breathing, while his eyes searched persistently for him.

His eyes tried the best to find Harry, and the invisible boy even felt chills when Louis' ocean blue eyes found his own, but Louis wasn't aware that he was looking directly at him so he just looked away.

"Who are you?" Louis asked with a husky and scared voice.

"Harry," he answered, his mind blowing on the need to touch Louis. "I know that you know who I am. You dream about me. I’m the one who spoons you at night. God, Louis, please let me touch you."

Harry didn't know what was crossing Louis' mind; either way, the boy didn't look very willing to put up any resistance. He simply closed his eyes and sighed loudly before saying; "Kiss me first, Harry."

_So Harry did._

He approached his face to Louis', who had his eyes shut, and then slowly breathed into him before closing the distance between them. Their touch of their lips turned something on inside Harry, but it wasn’t just in a sexual way. Louis didn’t move, so Harry pressed a kiss to his lips again, more intensely.

Louis gasped at the kiss, maybe because he wasn't really expecting Harry to kiss him and maybe because he was kissing someone whom he couldn't see and that was just _weird_.

But the kiss was so intense in its simplicity, so passionate in its gentleness... Harry bit Louis's lower lip smoothly; asking him for access to deepen the kiss, and the older boy quickly complied and opened his mouth. 

Their tongues tasted each other; Harry's taste intoxicated Louis in the best possible way. Harry slid a hand and placed it on the back of Louis' neck, making him tilt his head to one side so he could kiss him harder.

Louis gave Harry all his body then, soul even, and in that moment he knew that Harry was real, because such a fervent kiss couldn't be imagined. _Louis knew without and doubt in his mind that Harry was real._

They both were breathless and wrapped on a bubble of love, when Harry decided to take even further risk and wrapped Louis with his arms. Louis was about to open his eyes when Harry quickly covered them with his big hand, forcing him to keep them shut. 

"I don't want this to be weird," Harry whispered because, even when Louis was hard, he knew that everything would be awkward for him. He was really aware that having sex with someone he couldn't see wasn't... it wasn't normal. At least the lights were turned off, everything was easier that way. "Just keep your eyes closed, baby."

Louis nodded. He stretched a hesitant hand towards Harry's face, wanting to touch him, to feel his presence. He couldn't find it, yet he found his torso instead.

Harry smiled warmly when Louis's hand landed against his ribcage and caressed it slowly. Louis was frowning, trying to catch and feel every bit of his skin. Harry let Louis touch him as much as he wanted to, staring at his pretty face. He fixed his messy hair kindly with a finger, and Louis shivered at the touch.

It was such a private, small moment. It was their moment, their way of discovering how weird life was and how much they were destined to be together. It was Louis feeling and believing, Louis and Harry giving into love.

"Harry," Louis whispered and it sounded like a plea for Harry to fuck him right there.

Harry pressed his lips against Louis’ one more time before answering, “I want to be with you so much, Louis."

Louis was curious as fuck, really. He wanted so hard to open his eyes, but Harry's lips against his felt so right, so perfect; so he decided to keep all the darkness around him. He didn't want the warmth and the love to fade away. He wasn't going to let fear win the battle.

No, he wanted Harry. Invisible and all, he wanted him.

"Who are you?" Louis asked and he didn't sound really scared, he sounded... curious.

"Your invisible guardian," Harry answered, sliding the tip of his thumb by Louis's puffy lips. "The boy who saw you wanking so many times. God, Lou, you killed me those times. But— I want to be the one touching you now,"

"Harry—"

“This time you're mine," Harry said softly and kissed Louis gently, just pecking his lips, “I’m not going anywhere, and I’m not letting you go, Lou."

He couldn’t wait anymore. The time Harry had waited for that day was too much to handle. He kissed Louis again, tongues intertwined till they were panting loudly. Louis’ hands reached for Harry's face again and the younger boy guided him until his hands were gripping Harry’s curls. Louis pulled a little hard at them, making Harry moan.

“I know who you are," Louis confessed; voice throaty. "My bed smells like you."

“Indeed," Harry nodded and kissed both of Louis’ cheeks and then his mouth. He went down his neck, sucking hard on his skin, making the older boy whimper with pleasure, marking him as his and _only his_.

Harry had never felt this way before. Never. It was like... he was so fucking happy and angry with him at the same time for being the way he was. It wasn't fair and maybe it wasn't healthy for Louis, who couldn't see him; but at the same time, he only could think about fucking Louis. He needed the older boy so much that he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to be gentle… He wasn't going to be able to stop.

“Harry," Louis hissed, desperate.

“Need me, Lou?” Harry whispered, taking off Louis' shirt. Harry and Louis, wrapped in each other's arms, slid by the couch until they were both lying there, Harry on top of his baby. 

Louis shoved his hips up against Harry’s looking for friction, both being hard already. Harry kissed Louis’s tanned skin softly, and then his tongue licked his nipples, making Louis moan.

“Yes, Harry, I need you so much.”

Harry raised his head and rested his forehead against Louis’s. They remained like that, silent, panting and sunk in their own little world, Harry devouring Louis with his gaze, Louis with his eyes shut.

Harry's heart ached, because he would have given his life for Louis to see him for just one second, one minuscule moment in time. And judging by Louis' expression, it was pretty obvious that the boy was doing his best not to freak out and run away.

It was the most treasured gesture Louis could have done for Harry; being there, not freaking out, letting Harry kiss him and touch him... it was the biggest proof of Louis' trust.

“Want you to be inside me,” Louis said after a while, and he sounded so fucking sure about it. Louis begging Harry turned Harry on so much. “Need you inside me."

“God, Lou,” Harry spoke softly, holding Louis by his hips. He sat up on the couch and guided Louis until he was sitting on his lap. Louis' hair was messy and his lips furiously red and swollen because of their needy kisses and God, he was gorgeous. “You’re the most beautiful creature in this entire fucking world."

Louis looked for Harry's mouth once again, failing when he kissed his cheek instead, but Harry quickly clutched Louis' chin with his hand and guided Louis to kiss him properly. 

Harry just sat there, kissing his boy softly and sweetly, then bringing his lips down, sliding against Louis' skin, sucking his skin, making bruises here and there, painting his chest with his love. He wanted to make Louis feel loved and cared before asking him to do anything further.

“I love your tummy, u’know?” Harry whispered with a hoarse voice. “It’s so fucking cute."

“Hate it,” Louis mumbled. Harry bent his head, his arms strong and protective around Louis' waist to keep him from tumbling off his lap and proceeded to place open-mouthed kisses all over Louis’s chest, being so soft and gentle that Louis really felt safe and loved with him.

“You're so pretty," Harry whispered, lost for words when he tried to explain what Louis meant for him in that moment. "Holy God, I'm so lucky to have you."

Harry helped Louis to take off his jeans and his hands reached his crotch, rubbing it against Louis’ hard dick. Louis moaned and shoved up his hips; Harry chuckled at the reaction and kissed his lower belly: “What do you want? You’re such naughty boy, Louis"

“You’re the naughty one here," Louis whimpered while Harry’s hand stroked his dick, making him lose the thread of the conversation, hands gripping Harry’s curls. “Just take off my fucking boxer, Harry."

“Sure?” Harry teased and then squeezed Louis’s hard dick slowly, making the older boy ease out a needy moan. Harry loved seeing this side of Louis. He loved it, because it meant that Louis needed him as much as he needed Louis. “Ok then, pretty boy."

Harry removed Louis’s boxer and then lied him on the couch, completely open for him to do whatever he wanted to. Harry started kissing his legs, his lips blushing about his tanned skin. 

His hands stroked every inch of his body but never touched his hard dick again, which was driving Louis insane. Then he reached up to capture Louis’s lips on a hot kiss, and muttered, “want me to touch you?”

“Yes, Harry— shit, yes, God,” Louis’s word got caught up on his throat when Harry wrapped his hand around his aching cock. The older boy panted loudly and begged for more.

“I like it when you moan my name,” Harry whispered in Louis’s ear, licking his earlobe then nibbling it playfully.

“Yeah—?” Louis asked, mind completely blank because he didn't know where Harry had learned to be so good with his hands. Yeah, so, the hand jobs hadn't been just a dream, they were Harry's job.

“Yes,” Harry nodded, hands rubbing up and down Louis' cock, precum leaking already, “I want you to scream my name when you come."

“Harry, please,” Louis begged and opened his mouth in a silent pleasured cry. This time, it wasn't difficult to keep his eyes closed.

Harry needed to go further. He quickly dropped Louis’s cock and off his own boxers. Both naked, Harry sat up on the couch and grabbed Louis by his hips, placing him onto his lap. Louis spread his legs, one to every side, and his arms found their place around Harry’s neck. Harry looked at him with his head a little bit titled up.

“Want you to ride me, Lou," Harry commanded before kissing his boy roughly.

Louis slid his hands down Harry's chest. He still had his eyes closed and it was all dark that it was so easy to feel Harry there, holding him, keeping him close. His hands ran by Harry's naked body, making him whine on pleasure and need. Yet as much as he wanted to ride Harry, there was one little thing...

"But Harry, I can't see you."

"It doesn’t matter, I’ll guide you. Got lube?”

“Yes."

Harry shouldn't have been so reckless, but Louis had something that drove him completely crazy. Thinking straight wasn't possible when Louis Tomlinson was sitting on his lap, naked, sweaty and needy. No human being could resist such a view.

But of course, of course there had to be a bad turn down the road. Louis opened his eyes, ready to look for the bottle of lube, and there it was again:  _nothing_. 

He could feel Harry's body under him, he could feel his sweat and his warmth, yet nothing was visible for him. 

His heart started beating faster, his breathing faltering. He tried to take a deep breath but it wasn’t possible, he couldn’t do anything but gasps, panic was taking control over him. The word ‘madness’ was echoing in every corner of his mind, because everything was  _madness_. He swallowed hard and counted to ten, trying to understand the fact that he wasn't crazy, that Harry was there, that he wasn't just part of his imagination.

But normal people didn't have sex with invisible guys. Maybe it was Louis' mind playing dirty, maybe...

Before Louis's mind could fall from the edge into insanity, a pair of soft and warm lips pressed against his own. Louis couldn't see Harry but he felt his breathing, he felt those warmth lips against his; so he inhaled his smell and he kissed him back.

"Shhh, I'm here, baby," Harry whispered, "close your eyes, Lou.” Louis did so. “Tell me where the lube is, okay? You can keep your eyes closed, beautiful. I want you to enjoy this, not panic."

Louis sighed and nodded. Harry kissed him after that as a reward. He looked for the lube, following Louis' instructions, and soon enough they were both wrapped onto each other again.

“Got the lube. Need you to open you up first, baby, or you opened your pretty whole enough already?”

Louis quickly palpated his body, looking for Harry’s hand, and when he found it he whispered, ''Did it. I’m ready. Give me the lube.”

He clutched the bottle of lube and bestrewed a bit on his tiny hands, then slid them by Harry's lower belly until they wrapped around Harry’s cock. Harry made a soft moan, his manly and deep voice sounding so fucking sexual. Louis lubed his boy’s cock and then placed himself on top of him, ready to ride him.

It was going to be painful, sure, but he knew it was going to be so pleasant. In addition, he was willing to do everything Harry asked for.

“Ready?” Harry gasped, trying to think straight but holly hell how difficult it was in that moment.  
  
Louis quickly took Harry’s cock and placed the tip of his dick in his entrance. He teased himself a bit, just rubbing the tip of Harry’s dick around his muscles, bit only him getting harder but also Harry begging for more.

Finally, he shoved in, felling Harry’s big cock inside him, slowly sitting down further and further. He cried out at the first intrusion, remaining still until his ass adjusted around Harry’s cock.  
  
“Fuck, Harry, you’re so big.”  
  
“I’m just for you, Lou," Harry gasped in Louis’s ear, cupping his face fiercely with his big hands. “Now move, my pretty boy.”  
  
God, what Louis would have given to see Harry in that moment.  
  
Louis started moving slowly, feeling Harry’s cock inside him. Harry threw his head back and his eyes fluttered shut as he pushed his hip up, wanting to be inside Louis as much as he could. 

Louis took his cock so well, Harry thought, the way their muscles tighten around it was giving him the most intense waves of pleasure he had ever had.

It didn’t take them long until they started moving in a chaotic rhythm, Louis wasn't sure where his energy came from, but he didn't care, all he could think about was  _Harry’s so big and Harry is inside him and HarryHarryHarry…_

  
“God, Louis, you’re so fucking tight,” Harry moaned, digging his nails into Louis’s hip. “Feels so good.”

Louis made a messy move and Harry’s dick hit his prostate, making him cry out in pleasure. Louis moved again, wanting to hit the spot again, and Harry held him harder, burying his sweaty head into Louis’ shoulder.

“Louis, shit—”

Louis was now close, so fucking close, and Harry knew. He wrapped his hand around Louis’s throbbing cock and started rubbing it while Louis rode Harry out in a messy rhythm, crying every time his cock hit his sweet spot.

They were panting and screaming each other’s name; Harry just couldn't last any longer because it had been too long without having sex like this and so much time spent desperate and needy for Louis.

“M’gonna come, Lou,” Harry gasped and Louis was close too, so Harry rubbed his dick harder.

“Yeah, me too.”

Harry opened his eyes and grabbed Louis’s face with one of his big hands.

“Scream my name, Louis.”

Harry sounded especially harsh, not a bit of innocence in his voice; his eyes devouring Louis in every possible way, darkening on lust. Louis' lips were reddish and soaked with saliva, and he couldn't last any longer so he came in Harry's hand, crying his name, reaching the most intense orgasm he had ever had, mind going blank completely and his body lost in a painfully and bittersweet pleasure.  
  
Harry’s eyes watched Louis’ beautiful face when he came, his muscles tensing when he reached his climax and then relaxing, and moments later he was coming inside Louis, eyes closed and feeling every single bone and muscle of his body paralyzed and controlled by the most intense rush of pleasure he have felt in his life.  
  
Louis collapsed on top of Harry, completely exhausted, feeling a little bit woozy because of the intense orgasm he just reached. Harry wrapped him with his arms and kissed his sweaty hair. 

If Louis had had any doubt of Harry's actual existence, they were gone.

_All gone._

Harry's hands were caressing his back slowly, his touch felt so real. He could listen to his breathing, to his heartbeats, and everything was so real.

All the pleasure Louis had felt couldn't have been a product of his own imagination. Imagination just couldn't be so powerful. It was simply impossible.

Harry filled him and completed him in a strong and powerful way, a way that was meant to be only felt by lovers in the act of becoming one.

Louis finally opened his eyes, and if he hadn't been sharing the best night of his life and if he hadn't had reached his most intense orgasm minutes ago, he would have thought he was mental.

Because no one was there, just the couch.

But the warm and strong body of Harry was right there, Louis not only could touch it, he could feel it, kiss it and taste it.  
  
“I— You're still invisible."  
  
Harry laughed loudly. Yes, his laughter was beautiful...yet it was a bittersweet one. Something on his voice made Louis feel a bit uncomfortable. A bit… _doubtful._

"Yeah."  
  
Louis reached his hands up and Harry knew he wanted to touch him, so he grabbed his boy's hands and placed them on his face. Louis slowly stroked every single millimeter of Harry's face and the younger boy couldn't do anything but close his eyes and enjoy the touch of the boy he loved the most.  
  
Louis felt Harry. He knew he was there. It sounded crazy as shit, almost insane, he couldn't tell anyone about Harry because he would have ended in a mental aisle...But Louis was absolutely sure that Harry was real. And he was really upset about not being able to see him.  
  
Harry felt like home. _Harry was his home._  
  
"Harry—"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"It was you, right?" Louis asked and it was such shit to talk with someone whom he couldn't look in the eyes. Something was telling him that Harry's eyes and gaze was the most breathtaking thing in the entire world, and he was dying to see them. "The smell on my pillow, the voice when I was falling asleep, the guy in my dreams. I have been cuddling with you all the time and it was real because…it was you all the time, right?"  
  
Louis shifted closer to Harry's body; who hugged him tightly. Louis placed his head against Harry’s chest, feeling Harry's heartbeat... he didn't want to open his eyes, because it was fine like that. It was almost real, a normal thing.  
  
"Yes, baby, it was me."  
  
"Knew it," Louis murmured, half asleep. "Can we do this again, you know, the kissing thing?"  
  
Harry chuckled and put a kiss to Louis' head.   
  
"As long as you feel comfortable, yeah, Lou."  
  
"And when are you going to turn visible?"

Harry remained quiet and waited until Louis was asleep before answering, "I'm afraid never, Lou."

 

*

 

  
  
They kept doing it, again and again. Louis also started talking to Harry in the weirdest places, as the stores, the streets, and places where people gave him weird glances because he looked a little bit mad, talking alone. Nobody could see Harry. However, Louis couldn't care less because he was happy with him.

He couldn't see Harry but he could feel him and it was enough. Because, you know, when you're in love,  _feel_  is more important than  _see_. And the amount of feeling Harry caused inside him was far better than any type of visual contact.  
  
Harry started writing messages for him and Louis loved it because he could see Harry's calligraphy at least. They were two made one and Louis stared to realize that he was in love with the guy  _he never saw but always felt._  
  
They slept together, cuddled up in bed. They shared nights giggling like lovebirds, with a sinful number of kisses, cuddles and sex. 

They shared nights with the lights off and the bodies against each other. They shared nights rambling about life. They shared nights being one…because that was what lovers do. Plus, Louis closed his eyes and just enjoyed being in Harry's arms at night. 

And Harry sung for him and Louis told him cheesy things and they fell asleep together and everything  _was more than okay._

 

  
*

  
  
But one day, Louis came to the realization that he was in love with a boy  _he hadn’t even seen once_  and maybe he would never be able to see.  
  
He realized that being alone in the darkness and spending more time with his eyes closed than with his eyes open wasn't right and it wasn't healthy.  
  
What if he was going crazy? What if he was actually mad? His life couldn't last any longer with the way things were; but by the one hand, his life without Harry was a waste of time, was meaningless. 

Why did Harry have to be invisible? Why couldn’t he turn visible? Why did Louis fall in love with him? Everything was a  _freaking weird mess._

Meanwhile, Harry started to feel _guilty_. He hadn’t fulfilled his mission. He should have been looking after Louis, making sure he was happy and now…Louis was just a mess.  
  
Harry loved Louis.

He really loved him, body and soul. Everybody should have a chance when it came to love, because life was made of love. Pure love, the one that made people want to risk everything for the other.

There was no purer love than Louis's love for Harry, certainly.

What could be more pure and trust-filled than falling in love with someone you couldn't see?

 

  
*

 

 

Louis was wrapped in Harry's arms, curled up against his body, both covered by a blanket. It was snowing outside and the bed was warm and comfy, the night quiet and silent, the kind of night that makes people think. 

Those calm and peaceful nights were the ones that made Louis think, those nights where the ones when reality hit him right on his chest, leaving him breathless. 

“Haz—" Louis called after a long time of silence.  
  
"Mmm?" Harry answered, a little bit sleepy. The young boy was covering Louis with his lanky and long body, protecting him from the cold.  
  
"How does it feel like? I mean, being invisible"  
  
Harry remained quiet and thoughtful. He was drawing circles on Louis's back with the tip of his fingers, stroking his soft skin. He took a deep breath and slid a hand until he reached Louis', linking their fingers together.  
  
"I don’t know,” Harry answered and tenderly squeezed Louis’s body. “Really awful, I guess. Awful if you love—"  
  
Harry fell on silence. He didn't want to say   _the_   thing, because it could make things worse. He knew he loved Louis more than anything in the world, but he was careful enough not to say it.  

Because Louis had a life, Louis deserved better, deserved someone who would not only feel but also see.  
  
"Love who? Or what?" Louis asked, and felt Harry’s heart beating faster inside his chest.  
  
Louis wasn't stupid. Harry knew it, thus it wasn’t necessary to have a long and boring explanation about a fact that both of them were very aware of. The younger boy kissed Louis’s forehead then. 

"Nothing, Lou. Just go to sleep, baby."  
  
Louis nodded and didn't add a word. Anyway, he knew Harry couldn't sleep and probably wasn't going to fall asleep soon. Louis was confused too, he was so damn confused, but he was sure about something: the love he had for Harry. 

It was the thing that gave him the strength to fight for Harry and to wake up every morning hopeful about the future.  
  
"Harry. I know I can't see you—” he muttered, swallowing hard. He was a bit nervous, but he said it anyway: “But— Harry, I mean— Haz, I love you."  
  
Louis pressed a kiss to Harry's chest, not expecting any response. Then he slowly fell asleep.  
  
Harry watched Louis fall asleep and, for the very first time, he was glad he was invisible because he was silently crying. 

Tears came without expecting it, because Louis loved him and he loved Louis and that wasn't right. It was actually   _wrong._

 

 

  
*

 

 

Just like that, one night Louis waited for Harry to lie down with him... But Harry never came.  
  
Louis stood up and yelled all over the flat looking for him; but in the end, he had to accept that Harry wasn't there with him. He had no idea where Harry could have been, but surely he wasn't right there by his side.  
  
And Harry didn't come back the following day, nor the following week and month.  
  
And Louis wasn't okay.  _Everything wasn't okay._

 

  
*

 

  
  
The worst thing was the fact that everybody was worried about Louis but Louis didn’t have a single clue of how to talk about the subject. No one would believe him, not even his younger sister who still believed in fairy tales.  
  
There was no choice for Louis but to cry at night, on his bed, whispering things to Harry, even when he wasn't there but... he was invisible, so Louis held unto the hope that, maybe and just maybe, he was still by his side like the old times: in a silent way.  
  
Zayn, Louis's best mate, begged for Louis to tell him what was wrong and why was he so miserable lately. Louis refused to talk in the beginning, but he really needed to, so he ended up telling him he was in love and it sucked because he had no idea where his lover had gone. Of course, he never told Zayn about Harry's invisibility.  
  
Was Harry still beside Louis though?  _Of course he was._  
  
He couldn't let Louis go because he was in love. But he made some new rules: he never walked into the flat anymore; he didn't speak or sing to Louis. He decided to be as far as he needed to be so Louis couldn't smell him or feel him. He was being really invisible.  
  
Either way, though, everything wasn't okay.

 

  
*

 

  
  
One day, Louis decided that his life was proper shit and he had to do something about it. Falling for someone invisible was the worst thing in life, because it didn't matter what he did, he was never going to find him.  
  
Because Harry was invisible.  
  
Heartbroken, Louis went to an old coffee shop with the firm decision to write a letter. Maybe it was a goodbye letter, maybe it was just a stupid attempt to believe that Harry was with him still and that he could read his words.  
  
He wrote down everything he wanted to tell Harry. Everything; how much he loved him, how much he wished for Harry to be right there with him, visible. 

How weird the matters of heart were, Louis thought, because in the end, yes,  _love is blind_. Love is about the little things, the soft and small things, and Harry had given Louis the most beautiful little things. Harry was everything Louis wished for.  
  
And with every single word, a tear fell down his cheek and he realized, once again, how deeply in love he was with the invisible guy.  
  
Life could be  _so_  weird sometimes.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Louis heard it. He heard that fucking low, manly voice. He felt that voice which had been a lullaby, a symphony for him at night. The only thing about him he really got to know.  
  
He raised his head and looked around, suddenly shocked. He found a guy sitting in front of him. He was the epiphany of handsome: tall, a little bit lanky, childish features, warm smile, green eyes, messy curls, big hands, lovely rosy lips.  
  
"M'fine," Louis answered and said nothing further because he was lost for words. Wow.  _Wowowow._   Even his mind wasn't able to think.  
  
"You were crying," the guy pointed out and Louis stared at him, "people cry when they are sad."  
  
Louis didn't answer because he couldn't. He didn't even hear what the guy said. He was lost in a mix of feelings bursting out of his chest. It was so intense, it almost hurt.  

His body felt dizzy. He couldn’t breathe.   
  
"You know, babe, " the guy said casually, “there's this old story about invisible people looking after visible people."  
  
Louis opened his mouth to say something but his mouth was dry, his words lost in his throat. Watching for the very first time how perfect that face was, it got him speechless. He couldn't take his eyes away; that childish and handsome face looked perfectly and beautifully unreal.  
  
Finally, Louis nodded. It was so hard to make a move, because it all seemed a dream and, if it was a dream, Louis didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Yeah, I heard about it," he whispered. He was fucking shaking. Fucking shaking.  

It wasn't a dream. It was  _real._  
  
"There's also this story about this invisible guy turning visible," Harry said, smiling so wide.  
  
"Yeah?" Louis asked, his heart skipping a beat. Everything was so close, so   _soon-to-be_  something else than just a flirt game. Soon to be real. "Being invisible is cool, why would he want to be visible?"  
  
"Well," Harry began and suddenly cupped his hand on Louis'. The older boy jumped at the touch.  _It was him_ , that gentle and lovely touch; that was Harry. Even with his eyes closed, Louis could swear that this was his Harry. "He fell in love."  
  
"Really?" Louis asked, faking surprise. The smile on his face was so big, so genuine. "And he could be with his love? I mean, they got together?"  
  
"I don't know. Would this boy marry the invisible guy?"  
  
Louis was sure Harry was asking to marry him even when he wasn't being direct. He didn't go straight for it because Harry wasn't sure if Louis would have loved him after seeing his face, but Louis would have loved Harry even when he wasn't so fit. Even if he was weirdo.  
  
"Harry," Louis muttered and moments after he was standing up, running towards Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and the older boy snuggled on his lap, bodies fitting perfectly, just like puzzle pieces.  

Louis slid his fingertips by the delicate lines of Harry's face, then by his neck, going down his chest. He was desperately trying to check if he was real.

_He was._

It was so incredible, Harry was real, he was right there with him. Louis couldn't take his hand off his boy, every single bit of his skin was so precious... so Harry.  
  
He could see him.  _Finally._  
  
"Harry— Harry, I can see you," Louis whispered and Harry didn't wait a second to kiss his boy.  
  
Nothing had changed, the kiss was perfect. Harry's lips fit perfectly against Louis' because they were made to be with one another. The feelings were there, the passion inside their bodies, the love in their hearts. Everything was _exploding_ inside their hearts.  
  
"Lou, hi. Hi, beautiful, it's me," Harry said, breaking the kiss. His cheeks were furiously rosy, his flushed face made him look absolutely adorable.  
  
"Harry, you're an angel," Louis whispered, his eyes staring at Harry, wet with happy tears. All their surroundings seemed to have disappeared, notthing mattered because their world now was just  _harryandlouis._  
  
"No, you are," Harry said as he nuzzled his face into the crook of Louis' neck. "Lou. Please, tell me. Would this guy want to marry the invisible boy?"  
  
Maybe Harry wasn't really asking Louis to marry him. Or maybe yes, he was.  
  
"Yes. Of course, yes forever yes, Harry. I'd would love to marry the invisible boy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> [i exist](http://ijustgotowisharder.tumblr.com/)


End file.
